


Impulse I

by frick



Series: Impulse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Help, Hotel Sex, Precum, defiling blankets, drunk, first times are cute, hangovers, liquor bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Asriel recover from a night of heavy drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse I

**

Frisk was stirred from her slumber by the faint click of the bathroom door. A pulsing ache through her skull confirmed her earlier suspicions that she had drank too much. Tomorrow was not going to be fun. 

She managed to clear her eyes enough to glimpse at the alarm clock in agony while reaching for a water bottle. 3:00 AM. Ugh. After taking a swig she grew deathly quiet, trying to hear what Asriel was doing in the loo. The alcohol they destroyed together was monster only in flavor; she didn't really want to explain vomiting to him.

An echoing piss fountain gave Frisk room to breathe. She took another swig and dropped the water bottle somewhere on the hotel floor before collapsing back into the blanket. 

It's been about a month since Frisk and Asriel set off to explore the world. They had just started their journey across the U.S., in the middle of rainy Seattle.

The bathroom door clicked open and yellow light bathed the hotel room before another click snuffed it out. Frisk heard a yawn and drowsy footsteps before Asriel climbed back into bed, burrowing himself in their blanket. 

Asriel grabbed hold of Frisk and pulled her closer to his chest. The headache got a little bit better. She could feel his heartbeat through her shirt, his breath blowing through her hair and neck.

There was nothing but their synced breaths and the rush of cars outside. 

Frisk leaned her head further into her pillow. This was worth it. All of those years, trying to save him… This felt right. Asriel shifted a bit next to her. She saved him because he was the last person that needed it, because it didn't seem possible to do. She didn't think she'd be saving the kindest, most loving man she had known, in the process.

She leaned her head deeper into the pillow. The headache was being drowned out by the encroaching darkness of sleep and Asriel's fluff.

Her haze of comfortable thoughts and sleep snapped with a tight squeeze of her rear.

Asriel murmured just loudly enough for Frisk to hear through the traffic outside. “Howdy… you awake?”

Well. Booze gets Asriel excitable. Frisk had made advances before, but this was the first night he'd reciprocated such thoughts.

Frisk struggled to let out a noise through the bindings of sleep. Asriel didn't hear her.

He chuckled to himself. Frisk felt his fingers tracing up her side, moving under her shirt and planting themselves on her right breast. Her face was bright red.

Was it the drink, giving him this kind of courage and aggression? Even after his nightmares and shift to Hyperdeath a while back never made him this forward. He normally couldn't hold a gaze for more than a few seconds during kissing, let alone, well, this.

His left hand came up under her side and reached for her other breast, his right arm retreating. She heard the shift of the blanket and clothing, and then… something else.

Wow. He was going to masturbate while feeling her up. Frisk thought something and couldn't hold it back.

“Golly, if I had known booze gets you this horny I would have gotten you sloshed weeks ago.”

He froze. His hand uncupped her breast. Getting his goat was always fun.

“I… I'm sorry, I th-thought you were asleep.” His stammering was adorable.

Frisk shook off her drowsiness, woken up by the lewd thoughts spinning through her head. She tossed herself over to look at the frisky boss monster. His white irises averted their gaze towards the pillows, illuminating them slightly.

“Do you always whack off to my unconscious body or is Jack Daniel's taking you for a ride?” Frisk was tracing her finger along his tattooed fur, burying her finger just deep enough to feel the warmthness of his hide.

Her eyes adjusted to the moonlight enough to see that a deep red permeated his face. Holy shit. It shouldn't be possible for someone to be so cute.

“Well- I mean, it's been a month, I was thinking maybe we could get some action.” Asriel was tapping his index fingers together nervously. Frisk could feel the heat of his member radiating through the shitty hotel blanket. “But we drank a lot, and I thought you were asleep, so-”

She interrupted the thought by grabbing his shaft and teasing it. Asriel's gaze shifted towards the ceiling and a pleasured moan ruptured from his throat. 

“Asriel. I love you. But for the love of God. Stop talking.”

Frisk grabbed the sides of his head and planted a kiss on his snootle. He was still locked in fear for a few moments, a bleat pushing out of his snout before wrapping his arms around her again and returning the gesture. Frisk felt his tongue start to slip out and a waft of stale alcohol ushered from his maw.

The tongue. The thought sent shivers of pleasure and anticipation through her body. Asriel had one expectant eye open. Frisk shifted one of her hands off of his head and gave him a thumbs up.

On cue, Frisk felt a wave of sensation as his tongue breached her windpipe and crawled down her esophagus. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head in ecstasy, grabbing Asriel by the shoulders and crossing her legs as she felt herself moisten.

A burning tingling at the bottom of her lungs snapped Frisk out of her state and she gave Asriel a couple of taps with her hand. Just as quickly as it had entered, the tongue slithered out of her mouth, leaving Asriel's liquor-stained saliva washing around her mouth and slightly trailing down her chin.

She gave out another shudder of pleasure, which Asriel was taking entirely the wrong way. He wiped the spit off of her chin with a smooth motion of his thumb.

“W-was that too much? I got lost in the moment and-” 

Frisk pulled herself towards him and sandwiched his erection between her thighs. It was already coated in precum. Made this easier, at least. She started gyrating her legs slightly, breaking Asriel's worry completely as his tongue lolled out of his muzzle slightly. “-O-oh...”

This was the first time she'd seen his dick outside of awkward morning tent-pitching. It dug up memories of some particularly generous dildos Frisk has seen over the years. The real deal did not disappoint her imagination.

Lewd slurps and smacks filled the hotel room with enough sound to drown out the bustling cars outside. Frisk lost herself, slathering the insides of her legs with Asriel's mess, the sounds of his hastening breath accelerating her actions. He attempted to stammer out something, but the thing drawing Frisk from her trance was telltale quivering stemming from his rod.

Wow. No. She's been waiting for this for a very, very long time. Not this early. 

She slowed her movements and put some pressure on Asriel's member, drawing her chest closer to his and giving him another kiss on the snoot. She continued to shuffle her legs tightly together, making Asriel's eyes roll skywards as he let out another guttural moan, and pulled herself into his chest, head under his slightly sagging jaw, her thin shirt eating the heat of his fur like a sponge. 

The grunts of pleasure softened as Frisk slowed down even further, with half a mind to pass out in his arms right there. She gained another surge of energy with a light kiss on the head from Asriel.

A wet noise emitted from her legs as she pulled away, shifting the blanket between them without thinking. A few seconds reminded her of the lewdness fluids Asriel, and now her, were leaking all over the bed, and made a mental note to tip the housekeeping staff heavily.

The human didn't want to lose her momentum. She reached down and started stroking Asriel's chub to keep it erect, the distinct smell of musk wafting out of the blanket and mixing with the heavy stench of alcohol and cheap hotel air freshener.

The prince decided to take some initiative in the matter and shifted himself upwards, propping himself against some pillows. Frisk went along with it and tossed off the blanket, sitting in his lap while still gripping his manhood. She was at the perfect angle to get the full effect of the musky stench warping the air around her, the smell clearing her sinuses slightly. 

Frisk flashed a lewd sneer and lifted herself up, positioning herself directly above Asriel's spear. Asriel's headlights went wide with realization as Frisk lowered herself just enough to push her vulva against his tip, slightly lifting up and down, making little boop motions like a button being pressed.

Asriel's shock began to crumble into stone-faced annoyance. Frisk let him build just a little bit more disappointment with her shenanigans before pouncing on him like a starving animal, the sudden motion making every muscle in her body clench with anxiousness. She buried himself deep enough to feel the fluff of his orbs and crotch tickling her hood, and had to suppress a snort as Asriel's horns bucked into the headboard behind him. Frisk heard the distinct cracking of wood and quickly pretended she hadn't as he pulled them back out. 

She started lifting herself up again, moving in fluid motions, causing Asriel to release a mixture of lurid noises as she felt pre sloshing around her nethers like a leaky faucet. The feeling of Asriel's shaft inside of her made a torrent of sensations swim around her lips, her muscles involuntarily spasming. She grabbed him by the snout and pulled him into another intense kiss as she felt him shudder under her, a much thicker liquid coating her insides as he let out an exhausted breath. 

His legs kicked a bit, and the building sensation in Frisk released as well, and she collapsed in his arms after unseating herself from the prince's scepter. She could hear Asriel open his mouth, but a few heavy breaths let out before he could muster the energy to speak.

“That was- I mean, golly. Uhh...”

Frisk lifted a drained arm and found purchase on one of his horns. Her forearm brushed against the side of his head. She could feel the heat of blood pooling in his cheeks. “Well, my prince. That was everything I could want and more.” She was cooing into his ears, nuzzling her face under it. She rubbed her index finger against one of his tattoos. 

Asriel shifted uncomfortably, a sick pulpy smack accentuating it through the air conditioning. He sniffed and his head twitched in disgust. “Maybe next time we should, uh...”

“Fuck that. That's boring. It's not like you're gonna knock me up with monster babies. We can dig into the royal coffers to tip the hotel staff. The concierge was giving me a look when we checked in together anyway.”

She adjusted herself a bit before her legs made an accompanying lewd noise to add to Asriel's point. Frisk shrugged. “Hot shower?”

“Sounds like heaven.”

**

The hotel may have been lacking in other features, such as a dumpster for bottle disposal and an incinerator for desecrated blankets, but the shower was definitely five star quality. Multiple faucets, perfect temperature, and enough room for Frisk and Asriel to comfortably move around without any painful accidents. 

Frisk reached for the shoddy complimentary shampoo, and had a vivid imagination of pearly white fluid as she emptied the bottle into her hands. She clamped her legs together in sympathy with her lewd thoughts. Asriel didn't seem to notice, intently focusing on areas of fur and scrubbing with extreme prejudice. 

Her thoughts of this trip were entirely innocent until tonight. She'd be using her royal allowance on the 'Entertainment' budget a lot more, after recent events. Her mind turned to the various expensive liquor bottles littering their floor. 'Hazardous Materials'? 'Clean-up Crew'? This would be an interesting expense report.

Asriel tapped her on the shoulder. “Earth to human. You in there?” Frisk shook her head and gave him a warm smile. 

“Sorry. Thinking about the mess we made. Staff's gonna kill me. Or my wallet.”

“Dad said 'all expenses paid'. I don't think he knew what he was agreeing to, but he'll keep his word.”

Frisk let out a snort as she lathered herself in pink soap. The prince detected the heavy odor of strawberries. “I don't think 'cracked headboard' and 'made love-jello in the middle of a presidential suite' are things I want to explain on my expenses.”

“Couldn't hurt to tell a white lie.”

Asriel had wrapped his arms around her, stealing some of her soap for his own use. Good lord, he was going to be a comfy pillow in a little bit. “Besides. I can probably clean up some of the mess, at least. Magic is wonderful for that.” He absentmindedly picked at his right horn.

“Can you magic away the crack through the extremely expensive mahogany bed frame we're sleeping in?” muttered Frisk.

“I'm not a miracle worker. Why is human furniture such shite, anyway? Headboards shouldn't be that high up!” Frisk giggled and planted a smooch on the side of his muzzle that wasn't drenched in soap, and started rinsing off. “I'll fix the sheets so the bed is habitable again and we can pick up the trash in the morning. We can blame the headboard on 'Monster Culture' or something.”

“Sounds good to me.” Frisk beamed another smile.

“And then we sleep until late afternoon and get some monster food.”

“Mhm.”

**


End file.
